Big bad wolf fell for TAKEN little red riding hood
by AvivaBeaLove
Summary: Jacob foud the love of his life, she is in a commit relatetionship with another, sparks fly, love dies, drama arrives what more does a imprinting love story needs... I'M TRAPPED IN YOUR EYES BUT I WISH I WAS IN YOUR HEART.
1. Everyday LIFE

Zoey POV

I grumbled into my pillow as my alarm clock went off. _Why oh why couldn't it be a Saturday! _

I heard my message ringtone go off, it was probably John sending his 'I love you sunshine' txt, I wonder how he knows when I wake up on time. I replied back and sighed happily to myself. _I have a wonderful boyfriend and a great life… yet way do I live like this? _

As my eyes stray off to my closest full of clothes that I don't even think are comfortable or cute to wear, I fall on this path of popularity and there's no where of getting out. _I sold my soul to the devil!_

Lazily I got off my bed and grabbed my towel; heading to the bathroom. I turned the radio up and started singing to Paramore _Misery Business._

"Mrs. Millington you must hurry, because the driver will be here in 10 minutes!" shouted my maid outside my bathroom door.

I turn off the shower and grabbed the towel and started drying my hair as fast as I could while applying make up on me. Once I was done I danced my way out of my bathroom and towards my closet and flinging every clothes that my slut of a best friend Jenny bought for me. I put on jeans and a t-shirt on and converse. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and let me tell you this, I'm gonna have hell of insult with this outfit but I don't care right now.

As I ran down the stairs while tying my hair up in a ponytail, the butler Steve stuck out my tuna sandwich breakfast in front of me. I smiled at him for thanks and waved my goodbye. I sat eating my yummy tuna sandwich and looking out of the window at this wonderful yet fake reality I lived in, with the lip gloss, clothes, hair and all that fake material that girls in this school…. PRAISED!

I'm not like them yet I just FELL into this fake little world. I don't how it happen, but I really want to know why I fell in it in the first place. I'm not like those girls who are self centre and just keep treating people like dirt. And worst of all doing all those plastic surgery on their body even if it just fine the way it is.

_If I don't like any of this stuff, why did I stick around!_ I sighed and just finished all my tuna and going into my SECRET compartment were I hid the tooth brush and toothpaste for getting rid of that TUNA fish smell.

As the car came to a complete stop, as I could hear the faint laughs and screams of the vicious animals (students) passing by my car heading to the school building-time to put the act up and start being in someone else's shoes.

Oh how I loathed school.

I burst through the school door with my head held high and as everyone saw me, they started to back away from me taken back by my outfit. I don't care what you guys think, I like this better than…than… Jenny and Monica walking up behind me wearing the shortest mini skirt I've ever seen! This is what I mean. As their fake silicone boobs bounces up and down and as the dumb jocks drooled over them; their girlfriend slapped them across their face and did that lame 'hair flick' and walked away. I'm glad my John is not like that, I think I'm the most real body here, but I'm stuck in this plastic world.

In 5, 4,3,2,1 and….

"Zoey?" here we go.

"What in god names are you wearing! it's like so…so…SO!"

"NORMAL and its not even show anything." Monica said while look at herself in her small little mirror looking at her new nose that was under the knife FIVE times. But I guess fifth times the charm.

"Just give me a break Kay; I was late so I didn't bother putting on the WONDERFUL clothes Jenny bought me." I said looking at her flashing a fake smile which she took as a compliment.

"Fine, we won't punish you with your fashion faux today, but seriously let fixed your makeup because girl… you need more on than more off." Monica said rummaging through here Prada bag trying to find the MASIVE makeup bag filled with what ever crap that she had.

"If you dare put any blush, eye shadow or what ever you have in there on my face, I seriously will break your manicure nails, understood." I said giving her the look, but instead of taking no for NO, she grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me into the girls bathroom with jenny right behind me.

The perfumed filled the bathroom and as they did their evil doings on my face and hair. When we got out I saw John down the whole talking with his friends, I wanted to get away from this two dolls before they rip my clothes off and change into mini skirt mania.

I run over to my handsome prince charming and wrapped my arms around his neck and gave a quick peck on his lips. Slowly his arms wrapped around my waist and a smile crept on his gorgeous face, "Now how is my sunshine doing today?" I just smiled and gave him a kiss.

"I take it as good, then." I laughed.

Finally as the warning bell rang, John walked me to my first class which is on the other side from this building. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "I'm gonna miss you."

He smiled and returns the favor with a kiss. Making sure that he far away from here as possible, I made sprint to my REAL first class which was on the other side of THIS (this school is big I know).

Jacob POV

I could care less that I'm going to be late for history class again. I could careless for not going to school at all but Dad force me up with ice bucket of water.

At least I skipped the shower.

Sam put me on all hour shift last night with some disturbance in the area but ends up being empty. I almost fell asleep in my wolf form outside my bedroom window. Flinging on just my black shirt and blue jeans I drove to school almost falling sleeping in the middle of the T-junction.

Now here I am, dragging my feet across the floor basically sleep walking till I hit into something. HARD.

The whining sound of the girl pulled me out of my sleepy daze and making me go rigid on the spot. Sitting on the floor, rubbing her black locks was a adorable and yet pretty girl. She looked up and was about to to say something but looks like something in her body sparked into life making her glow.

Her small,bow plum lips went in 'aw' and her brown orbs locked onto mine and making silence almost wonderful. A small smile broke on my face , "I'm s-s-sorry I should have watched where I was going."

I stuck at my hand to help her up her feet but she was still staring at me in shock.

I let out a husky laugh, "Don't worry i'm not going to bite."

her checks flush a tint of pink which made her look so cute and innocent when she's lost. She took my hand and it like a chemical combustion went off between us. Fire and ice touching each other for the first time making warm steam that you can stand. That you slowly fall to love the feeling. We didn't let go and i'm kinda glad we didn't. We both had stupid smiles on our faces and I couldn't help but let my eyes wonder from her face towards her body that have curves that hit the right places.

"Umm I think I got to go to class soooo," I felt the cold breeze slip into the spaces where her soft hand was. She started gathering her stuff the I stuttered to help her up, simply brushing to make some skin contact to fell the reaction again. I took in the scent and it was simply divine... into was simply intoxicating that I leaned in closer to get a strong scent off her hair.

When I headed her, her history book I looked up to realize how close our nose were to each other that I could breathe in her minty breathe. I didn't want to break the silence between us but I just had to know her name , "my name is Jacob by the way."

I saw a sparkle in her eye that made my temperature go up than its normal rate for a werewolf and the corner of her lips twitched upwards.

"My name is Zoey." as fast as she said it, the faster she moved and walked away leaving me drowning in her silky voice.

ZOEY

"It's wonderful for you to join us Mr. Black, please sit down and after school-"

"DENTENTION," I said indifferent tone to cut to the point.

Mr. Wynter huffed in annoyance and continue off where he stopped while I trugde to my seat in the back of the room. Putting my book on the table I realized its not my book cause it had short writing or qoutes all over the cover. I flipped it open to form a smile on my face when I see ZOEY MARCTIES in big bold letters. I must have taken her book by accident and I silent thanked God for making this happen.

I read some of her stuff that was (I think) poetry about a girl feeling alone I think. I'm no poetry expert but something in me, it just tugged at my heart heavily than my throat went dry.

"I'm a girl living a lie

that I wish I could just die

give me a reason to hide

who I am inside,

when I really want to cry"

_Zoey, I just got to know you...i have to oh I will simply die... cause I think your somehting more than just a pretty face in the hall. _I wrote in the back of her book and I hope she will reply and at this moment... I hate to say it

I need Embry right now!

if ya like give ya reviews so I can continue more

AvivaBeaLove


	2. You never leave my mind

Jacob POV

Just walking down these hall trying to find Zoe to give back her history book feels like a ton of bricks in my bag, getting heavier by each step I'm taking. She's been on my mind all day and I got detention after school because the only answer I thought for _Querida _was Zoey. Mrs. Ruiz was not please that I wasn't paying attention and the whole class had a blast seeing GODZILLA blood red.

"Hey! Jacob!"

I turned around to see embry and Quil jogging their way towards me. We give each other high-five greeting, "What's up man. I got your text in biology, what's this I hear about you finding the ONE."

I looked at embry trying to hide my excitement, "Yeah, I think I did find my imprint before history. I think she is a new student here."

Quil looked at me confused, "Are you thinking of the dream with Megan Fox? Dude, it was a dream and she's not REAL," doing stupid air quote.

I looked at him with Your-an-idiot and walked by him to my locker.

I heard the thud of embry's hand making contact with Quil's head, "You moron," he mumbled.

"No, I bumped into her in the morning when I was going to history and," digging through my backpack, " I took her book by mistake. It was a sign from god to see her again," giving a wink closing my locker.

Embry snatched it from my hand, his eyes scanned all over it until it landed on something that made is eyes pop out of his socket. Me and Quil exchange confused looks and shrugged since we couldn't figure out what's up with embry's brain. Quil leaned over to see the history book and his mouth dropped

I backed away from them seemed of their reaction, "ummm... GUYS?"

Embry turn the book around and tapped under Zoey's name, "Your Saying that Zoey is your imprint!"

I hushed embry. "Don't say it out loud," I hissed.

I looked around to see if anyone was watching us and turn back to them, "Yeah, why?"

They exchange knowing looks between the two of them before nodding their head to agreement. Quil took a step forward and put a hand on my shoulder, "Dude, Zoey is part of the cl-"

"Jaaaacob!" oh no can't be.

I prayed to God that it wasn't, but sadly God couldn't stop this evil clicking her way towards me. Monica's manicure nails were digging into my shirt and pulling me away from pissed off werewolves.

"Jacob, have you been working out cause I swear," licking her lips, "you look yummier than before."

I tried not to cringed from that annoying high pitch voice in a flirty tone. Just nodding my head to the girly topics she is firing at me and I'm secretly hoping lighting will strike me down and kill me or Monica turning into a toad.

"Hello Jakey," I snapped back into reality as a tan hand waving in front of my face. I didn't even realize I was in the cafeteria already. "Huh? What?"

"i was wondering if you wanted to... ya know," she said looking up at me twirling her hair.

I felt awkward under her gaze so I fidget and shrugged. She let out a frustrated sigh but cover it up with a force laugh.

"To hangout together?"

she was asking ME out? I felt all the blood drain from my face and I tried to stop cringe at the image of me and her going out. "Well... I... ummm... would love to but..." think Jacob THINK!

I was trying to figure out till I smelt it...that sickly sweet toxic. I turned my head slowly to the side and saw something which I could go blind in a second. That my brain shuts down right now so I would not go animalistic on the scene (but ripping Monica arms off didn't sound so bad). I wanted to look away but as my heart ached to see her kissing like she did, yearning it was mine on hers.

Zoe kissing a guy with sandy blond spiked hair and toned body, his arms around her waist and pulling her close- I wish I could be that close. She pulled away and smiled at him, till she saw me. I couldn't breathe,move a muscle in my face to even form a force smile, just staring at each other must be the torturous seconds of my life. She looked at me still as that Guy pulled her away to the table in the corner of the place.

I had to break the contact and hold back the anger inside, but I still got one problem on my arm. I looked at Monica with no emotions on my face and flat out said it, "I'm busy."

I didn't care if she looked dissed by me are she tried to cling on longer. I just had to get out of there and rip something up. Anything up.

Zoey POV

I tried to get by doing my usual routine but I couldn't help but think of Jacob.

His charming smile, beautiful black eyes that I could see myself clearly in, rusty brown skin and his super warm hands that sent a shock wave up to my brain like electric shock. Painful but leaving a numb feeling in its place. I can still feel the emptiness in my hands.

His been occupying my mind so much that I let my Monica and Jenny do anything they want to do as they please since they found I took the makeup off again. We were talking about stuff till Monica start gushing about this native American hottie that I have yet to see but she said that I will in due time.

I have to go see john so badly to clear my head of Jacob... even saying his name makes my heart stop. When I saw John at the pillar, I ran basically ran towards him and kissed him and I'm glad he didn't pull away. My mind became clear from the Jacob fog but I have a feeling I was being watch by the kids or the teachers so I pulled away and smiled. Looking at the direction I wasn't expecting to see Jacob looking with Monica clinging to his arm.

My throat went dry and the emptiness in my hand came back. If this was the guy Monica is gushing over than I'm seriously gonna have a problem but I don't know why I would think of that? It's better this way right? Even though tugged me to follow, I still stared at him. Watching me holding my boyfriend's hand.

Sitting down I played and smile and nodding to everything Jenny was saying, but I still stole glances to watch a emotionless Jacob storm out of the cafeteria to Gods know where. The strangest thing is... I got up and followed the trail after him. I just don't know why?

AvivaBeaLove


	3. Julie taught me about boo boo's

Zoey POV

The hallway was deserted. I didn't see Jacob standing any where in sight so I should have gone back inside but I kept moving. This high school is big and looking at my digital clock, I don't have much time left. The only sound I could hear was my heart beating softly in my chest. There this feeling inside of me that keeps pulling me into different direction in the hall leading me some where but from where I stand... I feel like I'm going in circles. I was about to give up on my gut feeling and head back but than I heard it- glass shattering.

First there's no glass in the hallway except its coming from... whatcha ya know. I'm standing right beside the boys bathroom while the girls where down the hall from here. Maybe it was just my imagination of the sound. Who will be crazy to mess the mirror in the school unless you have a REALLY ugly reflection that you can't look at yourself for another second. I mentally slapped at myself and let out a low sigh. I was about to turn around when I heard the door behind me swung open and out emerged, "Jacob?"

He had a disgruntled look on his face while he was holding his his injured, bleeding hand. He looked up and his face soften a bit and once he realized about his hands he put them behind his back. Letting out a nervous laugh, "Hey what ya doing out here?"

I was about to answer him but I stopped because I couldn't tell him 'I was just checking on you when you saw me kissing my boyfriend.' So I was kinda stuck with a blank stare into the sky, "Umm I was out looking for the... BATHROOM!" I automatically covered my mouth when I shouted out the last word. Jacob jumped back a little and lifted up both his hands which I could see the the blood slipping down his fingers. I reached out to look at it better but I was scared if I might hurt him. Tracing the cuts on his knuckles, "Was it you?"

I looked up into his brown eyes which held shame and I could feel how discomforted he felt. "Ya it was." He pulled away and he turned his back to me.

I tried to reach out and force him to face me but it didn't seem right at the moment. I looked down and started at my foot fidgeting. "Would it be rude if I ask WHY you did it?" I felt a nice burning sensation at the tip of my chin. I was looking at the floor to his brown eyes.

"No, I don't mind." He gave me a cheeky grin.

But I didn't ask nor did he answer me. We kept looking into each others eyes somehow enjoying the moment between us. Well I was enjoying it more than he was and I know I shouldn't. I tugged my chin away from his fingers and ducked under his arm and around him. I tried controlling the heat coming to my cheeks and rubbing the feeling away. "Want me to take you to the nurse to check your hand?"

"Nah I will be fine. It will heal in no time." he said.

"What?" HEAL?

I turned around to see his face him who was just giving a smile. "Nothing"

he started to walk away but I reached out and stopped him by the arm, "OH no your going to the nurse and get it bandaged up." He was about to resist and argue but I put my fingers to his soft lips to hush him, "No butts."

Jacob POV

I couldn't help but smile and let her drag me to the office. Even though I really don't need it but I didn't want to stop her for holding onto me like the way she is, specially my lips. Zoey hands was so smooth and small on my arm that send a small shrill up my arm throbbing at my shoulder joint but I could endure the odd numbness.

As we enter the room I could already sense that the nurse was not in but Zoey just kept pulling me in. she let me standing at the door while she went searching for the nurse but ended up with this adorable scrunch up look on her face. "The nurse is not around," she said.

My hand was already on the door knob to get going but she stopped me again with her soothing touch. "Your not going any way big boy."

I stifled a laugh, "Did you just say big boy?"

She gave a small smile and slowly tugged that was strong enough to budged me from my spot. She lend me past the beds and made me seat on the grey metal chair need the oxygen tanks. "What are you doing? Going to knock me out with knocking-gas and rape me?" I said with fake horror in my voice.

Zoey glared at me but ended up smile like mad and giggling. The corner of my lips went up and I felt my cheeks flaring under my bronze skin, but comparing mine to hers will be nothing. Her seems to sparkle like tiny crystals which reminds me of...vampire skins. I looked away from her and just stared at the wall.

"Any ways, your lucky that I found you," she said.

"And ways that?"

"Because I'm good and fixing thing and I know by far," she was looking for something in the combanets, "that I can fix that big hand of yours." She mumbled in victory that she found the things she needed.

I looked at her when the smell of alcohol hit my nose. She poured some in some cotton and was holding my hand and I kinda freaked out, "I know what that does and I will tell your this I don't like the feeling of being stung to death." She laughed again and shookeder head from left to right.

She gently pulled my hand back into her lap, "I promise I won't hurt you Jacob. It will sting a bit but it will go away and besides its better going through this and having a infected hand." I laughed a little because she was right.

With her slight dapping on the wounds it stung a little but just looking at her made it ease a little bit. I really got to say she was good with this. Her soft warm hands felt wonderful on mine giving a cold sensation. It felt really nice like dumping a bucket of ice on me on a hot summer day. We were in comfortable silence which gave me some time to watch her (not in a creepy way as many of you may think in my place of words).

It felt like it ended to quickly when she finally wrapped up my hand with a good double knot. I flexed and re-flexed my hand while she put the things away. "Hey Zoey?" she answered with a 'hmph'.

"Where did you learn how to fix human body parts." I asked in a husky laugh as I was looking at her firm butt while she was bending down to pick up the bottles she dropped. I turned the other way feeling kinda like a pervert but I won't complain about the view.

She laughed, "I learned from my Julie." she pulled out a chaired and sat down and tucking one of her hair behind her ears. "She is my maid but I feel like she's my best friend. I was a advantages little kid when I was young that I bumped and crushed into a lot of things around my house. Julie was the one I always go to and fix me up because the other maids were clueless at it or afraid of blood." we both broke out into a laugh. "So every time I got hurt she fixed until one day she decided to teach me how to do it by myself. Than later on I got pretty good at it that I could just do it myself whenever she wasn't around. Julie taught me everything I needed to know about life basics and maybe I should teach ya sometimes just in case I'm not around to kiss your boo boo's" she said in a cute baby voice.

"If that was the offer I will break every bone in my body and you can do your magic on me as long as you like," I said in a low seductive voice that made her blush. She bit her lips nervously which was cute specially with the streak of light in her hair. "Thanks by the way." I looked at the bandaged, "For the fix up."

"No problem."

I looked at her while she squirmed under my gazes. "So..."

"So..." she looked down at her phone and let out a pout. "From this, it says we are out of our sweet time." she got up and put away the chairs at the wall. She was about to head out when I automatically grabbed her by the wrist. I looked down and up to her eyes and without thinking pulled her back to me and I was glad she wasn't resisting. "Before we go our separate ways I got to ask," I hated this question that was leaving a bad taste on my tongue, "Are you da-" I couldn't finish because expensive french perfume hitting my nose.

I looked behind Zoey and glared at Monica standing at the door. Zoey turned around and when she notice it was her, she pulled her wrist out of my wrist. "What are you doing here Monica?" I couldn't help but sneer at her name. Monica she plastered a smile on her face and just clacked her way into the room and wrapped onto Zoey's wrist and pulling her away towards the door. "I was looking for Zoey to go to gym class."

I looked at Zoey's figure as it disappears behind the door and Monica turns around and said, "I will LICK your wounds any day." she gave me a wink and closed the door. I was disgusted and looked out the window. I couldn't dare ask her about having a boyfriend cause I saw the evidence up front which breaks my heart every time I blink. God how am I going to do this?

Monica POV

I just had to pull her away from Jacob fast! What was she doing chancing after the guy I like and watching them flirting into each others eyes and laughing from time to time. I know he has the hotts for her but I know no one can resist 'ME'. I let go of Zoey's wrist and turned around and glared at her, "Keep your dirty off of him got that." I said with venom.

She just looked at me with a dull expression and just started walking away, "If you haven;t notice, we are friends and I have a boyfriends so your cool. Beside you got nothing to worry about. I got my OWN are you going to do to me if I talk to him? Scratch me with your fake manicure nails." she let out a sarcastic laugh and headed her way.

Oh she has now idea who she is dealing with it.

Avivabealove


	4. Cookie Doe anyone?

Zoey Pov

I got home pretty late since I had music class. I felt tense because all I could think was Jacob today. I thought taking a long hot shower well undo my nerves but the more I sat in the tub thinking the more hotter I felt for the guy. I don't know why but there's this chemical reaction that every time we touch it ignites this firework that keep explodes my mind and times seems to be fleeting to my side to freeze the moment so I couldn't think of a way to stop it. Its more like it wants me to go into the depths with him instead of falling deeper into John's arms.

This is stupid I thought. I turn off the shower head and grabbed a maroon towel and wrapped around my body. I wiped of the mist on my mirror and looked into blank as I pushed it away and headed out. My parents are out working on some business and the maids are always working on the other floors that I can walk freely without out feeling scared if anyone see's me.

I flugged myself on my, still wrapped with a towel, as I closed my eyes and tried not thinking about it anymore. I was succeeding till I was disrupted of my cell ringing, it was across the room on the floor near the window. I was disputing on whether getting it or not but decided getting it. John's name started blinking on the phone so I was happy to pick up.

"Hey there?" I said as he responded with a husky laugh.

"Oh nothing much. Doing homework. Thinking about this amazing girl that I love and that I want to take out tonight. " I could feel it in his voice that sweet smile that I adore.

"I wish I could but I can't go out tonight. Have to cramp all my UNDO homework because someone got me too distracted." I coed as I seat on the window sill looking down on the forest.

He laughed again, " Hey, its not my fault you couldn't resist my sweet kisses." I couldn't help but blush since it was true.

"Please, please, please, I'm begging you can I a hang out with my favorite girl tonight. I might give you my strawberry kisses. I miss seeing lately."

I was actually thinking about going out with him but I have to catch up one of my essays that was due tomorrow. Maybe I could go out and come back early but when I looked at the clock it was 8 o'clock. I know I will be glued to him for 3 or 4 and I couldn't possible fly by the strict maids to keep track on me.

"Sorry I can't go. I need to finish my work and I can't sneak past my maids like last time. Can we do a rain check?"

"OK," he didn't hide the disappointment in his voice.

"I love you and I promise to make it up to you."

"Hmm I like the sound of that and love you too." he said coming back from his gloomy moment.

I made kissy goodbyes and hung up and got dressed in a plain white t-shirt and black shorts. I had a strange craving for cookie doe ice cream so I slid my way down the stair railing and bounced my way into the kitchen. As I was digging my way into my freezing when the butler snunk up behind me and scared the crap out of me. 

"What are you looking for Mrs. Millington?" he said untouched by my glass breaking scream.

"I was looking for some jug of ice cream to gumble down but it seems we are all out of it." I said closing the fridge door and walking around the counter to the hallway.

"Do you me to get your some at the mini market, Mrs. Millington?" Butler asked me.

I was thinking about it, but I had a better idea, "No, I think I should go get it."

"But Mrs. Millington you can't drive." he plainly stated.

I cringed inertly trying to think of something but only broke down on my knees, "Please! I-i will ride my bicycle to the mini market! Its a legal driving material!"

He stared down on me and was giving a slow 'tsk-tsk' sigh, "That's okay but its getting late and the only place should be open is maybe in somewhere in La Push."

I'm sick and tired of asking permission to go out so all I could say to get out was, "I'm the head of this God Damn house so I can leave as I please anytime I freaking want and if you or anyone in this house tries to stop me I will fire you."

I turned around and trying letting out all the steam as the cold air brushed on my hot cheeks. I never blow up on any of them but I guess I'm been so tangled up in all the stress that I just needed ice cream to chill off but since I can't have that so easily- I blow.

I went over the bicycle and than I decided to get this done faster so I flung the black cover of my older brothers black slick motorcycle. I jumped on and started the engine that drown out the breeze. Tucking my hair in a bun I put the helmet on and headed on my way.

Jacob POV

I headed to the Mini market to get some bag of chips and soda's since Embry and Quil comes to my house so often that they eat all the food out of my own fridge. The only way I have to get them out of scoffing my fridge is by body slamming them out of my house. We don't feel much so I knew they could laugh it off and get going. But amazingly they actually said they're not hungry but instead drilled me on Zoey. They kept saying the same thing that I already knew.

"She's a Millington who is a TAKEN!"

"You can't simply go up to her and say 'oh I'm your soul-mate would you be my girlfriend?'"

"She wouldn't be caught talking to you again with her boyfriend around "

They kept going and going, every word punched me harder in the gut that I fall back into my chair and simply let all the negative comments sink deep into my veins making it go cold. Once they left all I could possible do is think about everything that happen today. We only met but all we talked about was amazing and the physical connection was so intense that at times I just did things I shouldn't be doing to someone you met in couple of hours. I kept looking down at my bandage hand and imagine her little hand holding them so gently as she tried so hard not making me feel any pain. I was even able to knew little things about her but I hated when the wicked witch from the west came and ruined the moment we had. Even when Monica tugged Zoey away from me, I swear I could feel my heart colliding in my ribcage to reach out for her.

I parked the Rabbit at the front entrance of the mini market and stared in the rear view mirror at myself as I sat there. The only thing was staring back at me were the eyes the my inner wolf longed for which couldn't have since she probably far away. _In someone else s arms._ I leaned my head on the steering wheel as I pushed the kiss that tormented me in the early morning.

As I leaned back, my ears perked up at the sound of a motorcycle engine roaring to the end as it got closer to my car. I looked at the rear view mirror and saw light devouring my vision. I turned my side as I notice a sleek black pass my car and slowly parked near the doors a few feet away from my car lights. The rider got up and my body went rigid as the rider pulled off the helmet to let her hair flow down her back.

Zoey was standing in front of me after I was mentally trying to stop thinking and get through the night but I guess God wanted me to see her one last time to put more scars that she already left on me. She put the hinges down on the ground and hanged the helmet on the handle and started walking into the store. I didn't know whether to get in or wait for her to leave and then go in but I didn't listen to my judgment and got out and strode in.

Her scent still lingered in the air in front of me as I passed by aisles after aisles. I stopped when I saw her at the ice cream section trying OT decide on what to buy while I hide behind in the chips section and watched like a creepy stalker. She looked up and tried to reach for the cookie doe ice cream but even on her tippy toes she still couldn't get it.

Zoey POV

As I was almost about to give up on the cookie doe ice cream and head for the chocolate fudge one but as a tan muscle hand reached above my head and grabbed the cookie doe. I turned around to be sweetly greeted by a smiley Jacob.

"Here," he said handing it to me. I was staring at it for maybe a couple of seconds and lightly took it. I was surprised to see someone I was trying so hard not to think about standing in front of me with that -strangely- wolfy smile. I couldn't help but say my thanks so quietly that I mentally kicked myself.

I gave a small smile and went around him to the counter. I'm trying to avoid this fluttering feeling in my chest that standing closer to him that is started to become a wrecking ball into my thoughts of logic. I tossed the money and headed out, I took a side way glance to not notice him there anymore till I crashed into a rock hard wall.

Jacob was standing there with a bag of stuff. I double back as I tried to wrap around how he could pay before me but the more I tried to understand the sound of a rust bucket engine roaring to life to pull me out and watch eyes of a confident man broke down on the inside and disappeared into the blind light.

I stood there with my melting ice cream as I felt my mouth quiver from maybe the cold weather or something strong brewing in my guts.

AvivaBeaLove


End file.
